1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jar for processing foodstuffs for a blender, i.e. for an appliance which is used for mixing, liquefying and/or reducing foodstuffs into a puree. This kind of appliance is also commonly called a mixer.
A blender jar conventionally appears as a globally tubular container, the longitudinal end of which which is turned downwards when the jar is being used, is closed by a bottom wall which bears a knife which may rotate on itself and through which this knife may be driven into rotation by a transmission mechanism capable of being actuated by a motor-driven driving base on which the jar is mounted. At its end opposite to its bottom wall, the container forming the blender jar is open for introducing the foodstuffs to be processed inside this container.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art proposes making the containers forming the blender jars according to several geometries which induce different effects on the generation and stabilization and/or destabilization of the vortex formed by the mixed foodstuffs in the jar under the action of the knife driven into rotation. Thus, well-known and very widespread elementary geometries consist in that these containers are globally cylindrical with a circular base or a square base, optionally with slight flaring towards the free end of the container. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,117 has proposed a more elaborate geometry: the geometrical base of the container is square but with one of the four angles of this square base, which is truncated.